No life, no game - Curse of the Spirits the red Destiny
by Ezustvarnyu
Summary: Mi történne, ha a WoW világa beszippantaná az embereket, akik aztán a játékbeli karakterként kell, éljék életüket? A WoW világának rendszere megváltozna? Minden új megvilágításba kerülne? Simán. World of Warcraft magyar fanfiction, amely a Cataclysm idejében játszódik!
1. Az embergyermek és az ork lány

Zaljek mindig is tudta, hogy a nála alig egy évvel fiatalabb húga, akit az összes testvére közül egyedül még kedvel is, egyáltalán nem normális, sőt, kifejezetten kilóg a sorból, akárcsak néhány éve ő. Pont emiatt is állt be inkább a sorba, hogy ne lógjon ki, mint jelenleg is teszi testvére, Tayuzu'jin.

Akkor bizonyosodott meg erről végképp Zaljek, mikor éppen a skorpióktól tisztította meg otthona környékét, felbukkant húga valamivel a kezében. Suttyogva, suttyomban, osonva közeledett felé. Ez már gyanús is volt neki, s sötétkék szemét világoskék bőrű testvérére szegezte gyanakodva és egyben szinte máris magyarázatot követelve. Ismerte Tayuzu'jint, hogy tudja, a nővé érett lány settenkedik valamiben. Már csak azt kellett megtudnia, miben is sántikál Tayu'.

Fejét takaró, lapockájáig érő hófehér farkasfejes bőrt megigazította úgy, hogy szemébe lógva azt takarja, de ő láthasson mindent, viszont az ő tekintetét senki sem.

Durotar szikár, kihaltnak ható kis szigetcsoportjának közelében voltak, a Darkspear trollok otthonának közelében, Sen'Jin Faluban. Errefelé hemzsegtek a skorpiók, ezért aki kicsit a nyugalmat akart, annak sokat kellett ezekből ölnie, mert láthatóan sosem akartak elfogyni és veszélyesek is lehetnek. Minden egyes napra ki van jelölve, hogy ki az, aki éppen ezzel foglalkozik, valamint aki ezen kívül őrködik.

Erre feltétlen szükség volt, mivel a Darkspear trollok a Hordába tartoznak, aminek ellensége a Szövetség, melyben, akárcsak a Hordában, több faj lelhető fel, akik meg nem meglepő mód az ellenségeik.

\- Zaljek! - szólította meg Tayu a testvérét. Kezében valami rongyhalmaz volt, ami mocorgott. - Nézd, mit találtam! Pont halászni voltam, mikor ez egy kosárkában úszott le a folyón - mondta izgatottan ugrálva, rövid fehér haja csak úgy lebegett összevissza. A nagy ugrálása közepette a rongycsomó elmozdult és egy apró, majdnem hófehér kezecske bukkant ki alóla.

\- Mi a franc ez...? - Eddig is biztos volt benne, hogy húga szerette a furcsaságokat, de most még jobban inkább biztos lett benne. Mit szedett már fel?

\- Ez egy embergyerme... - kezdte volna szinte kiabálva a lány, mikor bátyja odaugorva befogta a száját, bár a húga agyarjaitól kicsit nehezebb volt ez, de Tayu' értette, hogy be kellett fognia a száját.

\- Te normális vagy?! - dörrent rá Zaljek, egyszerre aggódva, hogy valaki meghallhatta őket és bajba kerülhetnek, valamint idegesen, haragosan is, hiszen testvére az eddigieknél is óriásibb baromságba keveredett. - Azonnal meg kell szabadulnod tőle, felőlem visszadobhatod a folyóba vagy ha kell, kinyírom, de nekem vészt ne hozz arra az ostoba fejedre! - suttogta ingerülten hadarva, ügyelve arra, hogy senki a közelükben ne hallja meg őket. Már csak az kellene szegény fejének.

\- Nem fogom megölni, nem ő tehet róla, hogy embernek született! - kezdte azonnal védeni a kezében tartott, az egészről mit sem tudó csecsemőt halkan, suttogva, de ugyancsak ingerülten.

\- Be ismerem, ebben igazad van, viszont itt nem maradhat. Mégiscsak az egyik főbb ellenségünk leszármazottja, nem maradhat itt. Vagy szerinted, ha azok találnának egy troll újszülöttet, életben hagynák, netalán felnevelnék? Hát tudd meg, hogy nem! Gondolkozás nélkül leölnék, mint a vadat szokás! - Zaljek hangja egyre több, a Szövetség iránti gyűlöletről, undorról árulkodott. Régi sérelmek éledtek fel benne, amiket nem is tagadott, hogy voltak. Elvesztette társát, farkasát, Alcát, aki kiskora óta vele volt és egyfajta lelkitársak voltak egymásnak. A Szövetségbeliek okozták halálát, akiket emiatt - meg úgy Hordás mivolta miatt is - gyűlöl. Ez a gyűlölet hatott ki arra, hogy hogyan reagálta le az embergyermeket.

Húga tudván, hogy testvérének igaza van, szótlanul elfordította fejét és mereven nézte a vöröses foldet, miközben kissé szakadtas, barna ruhájának egyik darabkájával a csecsemő eljátszadozott. Ritkán szokott belegondolni a dolgokba, de most kivételesen megtette.

Nem maradhat itt a gyermek, akit magában már elnevezett Thalrabusnak, de nem is teheti vissza a folyóba, hiszen mikor a kosárban megtalálta, már közel járt a krokodilokhoz, amik bár egy idő után eléggé megritkulnak a folyóban, számtalan veszélyes dolog várna rá. Meg ugyan ki lenne az, aki foglalkozna egy kicsit is egy csecsemővel? Senki. Ezenfelül hogy kerül oda? Nem véletlen lehet. Embergyermek, tehát ember szülei vannak, vagy voltak, akik valami oknál fogva a folyóba tették, bízván abban, hogy... lesz valami sorsa.

Keserűen tekintett az életvidám kicsire, aki az egészből ténylegesen semmit sem fogott fel. Nem kell senkinek már most, hogy megszületett, pedig nem is ártott egy élőnek, de holtnak sem. Nem ő tehet róla, hogy annak született, aminek, de arról sem, hogy hova keveredett.

Hirtelen, a semmiből termett elszántsággal nézett bátyja arcára, akinek szemét a fehér farkasszőr takarta.

\- Zaljek, én nem fogom visszadobni a folyóba, de...

\- Helyes, akkor végezd ki - vágott közbe ridegen az idősebb testvér, ám Tayu' egy nagy lélegzetvétellel folytatta, mintha meg se történt volna a közbeszólás.

\- ..., de nekem nem lehet gyermekem egy eléggé rosszul szerzett seb miatt, ezért megszeretném tartani! És ne szakíts félbe, nem fejeztem be! - szólt komoly, parancsoló hangon bátyjára, aki pont nyitotta volna a száját, de becsukta, már amennyire a nagyra nőtt agyarok engedték. - Ha kell, akkor Kalimdor egy olyan szegletébe vonulok, ahol nem szembesülhetek ilyen problémával, mint itt, gondolok ugye a Horda és a Szövetség közti alapvető ellentétből adódó dolgokra. Ha kell, elmegyek a Keleti Királyságba, vagy bárhová, ahol nyugodtan lehetek Thalrabussal - magyarázta határozottan, eltántoríthatatlanul Zaljeknek.

A troll férfi kicsit döbbenten hallgatta húgát. Nem lehet gyermeke? Hogy ő miért nem tud róla? Ennyire keveset tudna arról a testvéréről, akivel úgy-ahogy tartja a kapcsolatot? A többi testvérük elment harcolni, velük sose beszél.

Egy kicsit ennek az információnak a tudatában jobban megértett egy-két dolgot Tayuzu'jinnal kapcsolatban, de ha mást nem is, ezt a hirtelen ragaszkodást a csecsemő iránt igen. Feléledtek az anyai ösztönei, hiszen pont abban a korban volt, mikor a troll nők már teherbe eshetnek és szülhetnek.

Most ő volt az, aki csendben nézte a vöröses talajt. Ez az egész más megvilágításba hozta kicsit a dolgokat. Neki ilyen gondja nem volt, mint húgának, hiszen hamarosan már a harmadik gyermeke születik, így még csak elképzelése sem lehetett róla, milyen ez az egész Tayunak. Honnan is tudhatná?

Az első kérdés, ami elhagyta száját, mégsem ezzel kapcsolatos volt, hanem...

\- Thalrabus? - A nevet nem értette. Találta a folyóban egy kosárban a gyereket, de neve van? Vagy ezt a megtalálójától kapta? Inkább ez tűnt ésszerűbbnek, mivel nem hangzott olyan névnek, mint amit az emberek használnak név gyanánt.

\- Hát... mivel nem volt neve, ezért valamit csak kellett adnom neki, de mivel ő nem troll, ezért olyat nem adhattam. Azt meg, hogy az emberek milyen neveket használnak, nem tudom, ezért ezt választottam - magyarázta a lány, eleinte kicsit zavarban volt, majd a végére ez elmúlt és teljesen belelendülve, vidáman mesélte.

\- Nekem az élőhalottak ugranak be róla - motyogta halkan Zaljek. A hangzása a névnek inkább illett az élőhalottakhoz véleménye szerint, mint egy emberhez, de mit is bánta ő.

Erre a kijelentésére szúrósan nézett rá Tayu. Rossz néven vette az élőholtak emlegetését, hiszen azon kívül, hogy rühellte őket és nem értette, hogy Thrall, a Horda vezetője hogyan láthatott bennük bármit is? Ezenkívül pedig az élőholtak köztudottan az emberekből lettek, igaz, nem saját akaratukból, és ő úgy érezte, egyfajta utalást tett testvére erre. Talán csak a fantáziája volt túl élénk, de biztos volt benne, hogy testvére arra utalt, hogy majd a csecsemő meghal és élőhalott lesz belőle. Vagy ilyesmi.

Szabina csendben ült a gépe előtt, amin kedvenc játékával játszott, a WoW-val. Ez jelentette számára a kiutat a valóság kaotikus rendszeréből, ez volt számára a menekvés a világ problémái elől. Ilyenkor az lehetett, aki akart, ilyenkor nem kellett aggódnia annyira a dolgok miatt, ilyenkor... egyszerűen boldog volt. Pont, mint a világban még számtalan ember, aki ugyanígy volt, mint ő.

Minden egyes napjának minden egyes szabad percét itt töltötte számtalan névtelen és arctalan társával együtt.

Ám a megszokottaktól eltérően ezúttal valami nem úgy történt, mint szokott. Éppen átjelentkezett egy másik karakterébe, mivel egy külön szakmás karaktert húzott éppen, mikor mintha csak az áram ment volna el teljességében, minden elsötétedett. Egy dolgot érzett, a szédülést, ami enyhe forgó érzéssel párosult, mely aztán egyre inkább felerősült, annyira, hogy a végén kidőlt. Legközelebb arra eszmélt, hogy különös, túlzottan ismerős, nem emberi alak rázogatta a vállát.

És rajta kívül még számtalan ember került hasonló helyzetbe.

Zor'gluk, mint minden nap, most is a napját azzal kezdte, hogy ellenőrizte, megvan-e minden pénze, valamint hogy az elfogott egyének még ott vannak-e hűs ketrecük rejtekében, nem szöktek-e meg. Nem bízott a felfogadott zsoldosokban, nem tudhatta, mikor szunyókálnak ezek be őrködés közepette. Ezért hát a pénze átellenőrzése után a kodók által húzott hatalmas szekerekre tett ketrecek felé vette az irányt. Jelenleg több volt az üres ketrec, mint a teli, mivel nehezebben fogott olyanokat, akiket kiállíthatott volna az arénába, akikre pénzt áldozhatott volna pénz nyerése fejében.

Négy foglya volt, azok mind a Szövetségből valóak, szerették őket arénáztatni, hiszen így jó szórakozás közben nézhették, hogyan halnak meg, esetleg élik túl. Volt már rá párszor példa, hogy nagyon jól küzdő szövetségiekből a Horda által szinte imádott arénahős lett, míg meg nem szöktek vagy meg nem haltak. Ritka eset volt, hogy valaki maradt önszántából, de akadt ilyen is.

\- Mind megvan - dörmögte magának a megtermett ork férfi, miután nyugodtan vette tudomásul, nem váltak köddé a nehezen megszerzett foglyai. Egy worgen halállovag, egy gnóm zsivány, egy ember mágus és egy worgen druid. Bejárta szinte egész Kalimdort, sőt, még a Keleti Királyságba is átment, hogy fogjon párat, ami szerencsére sikerrel járt. A gnómon kívül a másik hármat itt fogta. Nem volt egyszerű, de mivel mindegyik egyedül volt az elfogásuk pillanatában, így a túlerővel szemben tehetetlenek voltak.

Körülbelül ebben a pillanatban hagya el a konvoj a Déli Barrenset, hogy aztán a Barrens északi részén átvágva, Durotaron keresztül eljussanak Orgrimmarba. Ismerős, hazai terepen jártak, ezt szerette, mivel itt érezte a legjobban magát. Bár régi otthonára nem annyira hasonlít ez a hely a már enyhén megvénhedt ork harcosnak, mégis volt legalább valami valahol, ahová újból hazatérhetett. Átélte mindazt, amiről a fiatalabb orkok már csak elbeszélésből ismernek, átélte az ősi Draenor pusztulását, az azutáni azerothi csatákat, veszteségeket, szenvedéseket és az azutáni lassú újbóli felerősödést és talpra állást. Nem volt büszke rá, de mint összes társa, ő is meg lett vezetve.

Ilyenkor, a hazának nevezett, de igazából csak elfoglalt és annak nyilvánított területeken haladása közben akaratlanul is ilyen nosztalgikus gondolatok jártak fejében. Talán az egyik mellékhatása ez is az öregségnek, nem tudta. Mindenesetre mosolyogva ült fel a kodo hátára, hogy szemlélje a barátságosnak cseppet sem mondható környezetet.

\- Uram, ott fekszik a földön egy ork nő - lépett váratlanul mellé az egyik férfi blood elf zsoldos. Zor'gluk meglepődve kapta fel a fejét, el is felejtette, hogy min gondolkozott pár másodperce, abba az irányba nézett, amerre az elf mutatott. Valóban, ott feküdt egy ork nő, aki meglehetősen megakasztotta a lélegzetét a vén harcosnak. Nem zöld volt a bőre, mint már szinte minden orknak, hanem barna, mint azelőtt, mielőtt Gul'dan olyan alattomos módon átverte volna őket.

\- Azonnal... - adta volna ki az utasítást, de megakadt benne, mivel túl izgatott volt és inkább lekászálódott a hatalmas állat hátáról, hogy saját maga szemlélje meg ezt a különleges nőt. Odasietett kora ellenére meglehetősen gyorsan és atletikusan, majd leguggolt ropogó csontjai hangja mellett és gyengéden rázogatni kezdte a földön fekvő vállát. Az hamar kinyitotta szemét és kábán ült fel. Zor'gluk tartotta a hátát, míg annyira vissza nem tért belé az erő. - Jól vagy? - kérdezte a tipikus orkos mély, dörmögős hangján, melyet az ehhez nem szokott fülek egyfajta gonosz hangnemnek tituálnának, mégis valójában egyfajta óvást, gyengédséget rejtett. Ha már orkok, akkor tartsanak össze.

\- Én... - magokta halkan a nő, majd elkerejedett szemmel nézett fel egyenesen a vele szemben térdelő szemébe és egy fülsértően hangos sikoly hagyta el a száját. Mint aki valami olyan rémisztőt látott volna, amitől ennyire rettegnie kell.

Zor'luk csak döbbenten hőkölt hátra és elkerekedett szemmel nézett a sikítozó nőre. Olyannak tűnt neki, mintha kiborult volna.

\- Mi baj? - kérdezte egy kis hallgatás után tétován. Nem tudta eldönteni, mit tegyen. Fogja be a száját a nőnek, csapja nyakon vagy várja ki a végét? Végül pici habozás után a barnabőrű szájára tapasztotta vaskos, nagy tenyerét.

Ez megtette a hatását, abbamaradt a sikoly és csak egy elkerekedett szempár meredt rá.

\- Épp ideje volt, már fájni kezdett a fülem - mondta egy halvány mosollyal a férfi. A zsoldosok a háttérben csendben figyeltek, ez a szituáció kezdte őket is érdekelni. - Ha nem bánod, szeretném tudni, mi a baj? Nem foglak megenni vagy bármi baromság - kuncogott egyet saját maga viccén. - Megígéred, hogy nem fogsz sikoltani? - A válasz egy bólintás volt. Hogy mennyire komolyan gondolva, nem tudta behatárolni, de lassan elvette tenyerét a nő szája elől, aki ígéretét betartva csendben maradt. - Na, és most, kezdjük a legelején, mondd el, mi történt veled, kedves...

\- Szabina.


	2. Álom vagy valóság? Mi az igazság? Part 1

\- Szabina? - kérdezett vissza Zor'gluk meglepődve. Ilyen nevet még nem hallott.

\- Igen - válaszolt a lány furán nézve a harcosra. Nem értette, mi olyan meglepő az orknak. Ekkor kezdett el gondolkodni. Ork nem létezik, csak a fantasy történetekben, játékokban, könyvekben és filmekben, szóval mivel ő egy ilyenben van, biztosan álmodik. A sikoly, ami az előbb hagyta el száját, az részben azért volt, mert meglepődött és megijedt az egyáltalán nem emberi lénytől, másrészt meg... ő se tudta, csak úgy reflexből jött. Megteheti, tehát miért ne.

Biztos álmodik, összegezte végül önmagában a dolgokat. Némileg örült, mert ilyen álma van, ami ennyire valósághű, de némileg nem örült, mert nem kedvelte az orkokat. Wowos, valamint azon belül allis, tehát szövetségbelis léttén nem volt oda azokért a fajokért, akik a Hordában találhatóak, az orkok pedig bőven odatartoztak.

\- Élénk egy álom - motyogta, ajkán keserű mosoly játszott. Azt kívánta, bár ez lenne a valóság és az elvárásoktól hemzsegő, gyengeséget, másságot el nem viselő társadalomból kiszakadna. Kishíján még könnyek is szöktek a szemébe, mert belegondolt, hogy mennyire abszurd is ez, és vissza kell majd térnie a valóságba, amint fel kel. Nem akart.

\- Álom? Ez nem álom - csóválta a fejét az ork férfi, hosszú, hófehér fonatba fogott haja csak úgy csapdosott körülötte. Nem értette a helyzetet, bár talán az egyetlen, amit egyáltalán nem értett és nem bírt felfogni, az a vele szemben ülő ork lány barna bőre. Hogy került ide?

\- De, ez csak álom lehet! - vágta rá szinte támadóan a lány. - Ugyan, mi más lehetne, ha nem álom? Most őszintén, orkok nem léteznek, csak játékokban, erre itt egy velem szemben... Hülyeség - forgatta meg a szemét már-már lenézően.

Zor'gluk megint furcsállva nézte a lányt, a mondandója végére valami gúnyos mosoly jelent meg arcán.

\- Ha nem léteznek, akkor te se létezel. Ork vagy. Nézz magadra.

Szabina úgy tett, ahogy mondta neki, megnézte a kezét. Barnább volt a kelleténél, ő elég fehér bőrűnek számított. Felnézett a számára ismeretlen nevű orkra és mosolyogva megvonta a vállát.

\- Igaz is, nem látod magad. Várj, talán valamit használhatunk tükörnek - mormogta elgondolkodva. Orktól hallgatni az orkok nem létezését kicsit rosszul esett neki, mert ezzel olyan, mintha leminősítették volna őket. Mindenképpen beakarta bizonyítani, hogy az orkok valósak, ha még egy orknak is kell ezt bizonyítania, megteszi. Viszont..., előre félt attól, hogy talán még egy fülfájdító sikoly lesz.

Felállt, intett a lánynak, hogy kövesse, aki példáját követve szintén feltápászkodott, majd a nyomába eredt, közben jól szemügyre vett mindent. A zsoldosokat, a szekeret, valamint az azt húzó hatalmas kodot, illetve a ketreceket és az abban rejlő négy foglyot. Kezdett összeállni benne a kép némileg az ő szemszögéből. Wowos álma van, amiben a Hordánál van épp. Talán lehet, ebben az álmában tényleg ork? De miért? Sose foglalkoztatta őt különösebben a Horda, inkább csak az ölésük maximum. Annyi figyelmet szánt rájuk, semmi többet.

Megálltak a szekér hátuljánál, ahol egy csomó kacat volt becsomagolva felkötözve a végére. Ezek közt babrált a harcos, nagy testével mindent eltakarva, így Szabina nem láthatta, mit is keres.

Időközben beazonosította magában a tájat, párszor járt már itt Hordásokat ölni, nem számított, hogy ő maximum szinten volt, míg a levadászott személyek talán ha a lv 20-at taposták, talán még sokat is lehet mondani. Northern Barrens volt az a hely, ahol a Hordások feltudtak Kalimdorban fejlődni lv 10-ről lv 20-ra. Vajon fog fejlődő személyeket látni? Kíváncsi lett, ebben az álomvilágában hogy működnek a dolgok, mert biztos volt benne, hogy pár dolog némileg másképp működik, mint a számítógépeken.

\- Na, nézd csak - szólalt meg hosszas kutakodás után az ork férfi, kezében egy olyan hosszú, lapos karddal, ami valamiféle kezdetleges tükörnek is használható, bár Szabina elsőre nem ezt szűrte le belőle, így ijedten kezdett el hátrálni tőle, miközben a harcos meg közeledett felé, kezében a fegyverrel. - Ez jó lesz tükörnek - magyarázta, mikor megunta a lány hátrálását, aki ennek hallatán megtorpant és kérdően meredt rá. - Most komolyan azt hitted, megakarlak ölni? - kérdezte nevetve. A lánytól erre csak egy lesújtó pillantást kapott. - Na, gyere, nézd meg magad benne - intett neki, hogy menjen oda hozzá és csinálja.

Szabina úgy tett, lassú, bizonytalan léptekkel elindult felé, végül megállt vele szemben. Most nézte csak meg jobban a férfit, alig volt magasabb nála. Úgy tudta, az orkok jóval magasabbak az embereknél, bár mivel az álmáról van szó, ezért amennyiben tényleg ork, érthető, ha alig alacsonyabb a vele szemben álló ork harcosnál. Eléggé látszott rajta, hogy az, méghozzá egy elég vén, ráncos bőrű harcos, akinek a bal arcrészén egy csúnya heg húzódik végig. Hosszú, hófehér haját befonta, szakálla nem volt, csak egy kis borosta. Tekintete, akár valami horrofilmben valami zombié, különös fehéres színű volt. A hideg is rázta tőle őt. Bőre színe pedig, mint minden orké, a zöld egyik kellemes, enyhe árnyalata volt.

Zor'gluk felemelte a kardot, egyenes a lány arca elé, aki így jól szemügyre tudta venni keskeny, szép vonalú arcát, szájából kiálló, felfelé meredő enyhén sárgás apró agyarait, narancssárga szemét, hegyes fülét és a hosszú, kócos lila haját. Nem sikított, mint amire az ork számított. Szabina még így, hogy orknak nézett ki, akkor sem tekintet önmagára orkként.

\- Érdekes egy álom ez - állapította meg Szabina és úgy döntött, ha már a valóságban már nem hajlandó a Horda oldalán játszani, itt, az álmában kipróbálja, milyen. Elmosolyodott, mikor a vele szembenálló megforgatta a szemét.

\- Ez még mindig kibaszottul a valóság.

Zatillan Orgrimmar népes utcáin sétált. Nem olyan vészesen régiben, talán pár hónapja vagy annál mégis kicsit régebben némi átépítésen esett át a Horda fővárosa. Nem tudta eldönteni, miért is az, de nem az ő dolga volt. Neki nem ez volt a dolga. Kitanulta a Hordához csatlakozott goblinok mérnökségét, ezáltal elég sok mindent tudott az elektronikus eszközökről, de ezen kívül volt némi tudása abban, hogy hogyan turkáljon az értelmes élőlények fejében. Ezt a tudását ritkán, de alkalmazták, ha arra került sor. Természetesen kifejezetten jó fizetés fejében történt mindez.

Az aukciós ház előtt haladt el, ami előtt és azon belül is népes társaság volt jelen, a Horda színe-java. Nem foglalkozott velük, értelmetlen is lenne, hiszen nem az ő dolga a sok pletykát hallgatni, viszont valami mégis felkeltette az érdeklődését. Olyasmiről beszéltek, ami talán neki való munkát is tudna adni.

\- ... és hiába mondja azt, rohadtul látszik rajta, hogy nem az.

\- Egy ember nem lehet egy troll, hiába mondja.

\- Talán ivott? Nem szoktak mondjuk trollok ilyet állítani, meg senki se.

\- Nem is igazán érdekel, ki mit mond, de azért basszus, az Alli az az Alli, mi a szarnak azonosulnak vele? Ez az, ami zavar, nem más. Egy Hordás ne mondja magáról, hogy Allis!

\- Mit meg nem adnék azért, hogy belenézzek ezeknek az ilyeneknek a fejébe, hogy vajon ilyenkor mi a francot gondolhatnak.

Nem tudta, miről beszélnek pontosan, illetve, hogy kik, de a tudásának bemutatására még egy lehetőség adódott, amit nem hagyhatott ki, ezért a beszélgetők mögé lépett és megköszörülte a torkát.

Egy élőhalott és egy tauren azonnal felé fordult és egy "Mit akarsz?"-ot kérdeztek tőle mogorván.

\- Véletlen pont hallottam, miről beszéltetek és éppenséggel én beletudok kukkantani mások fejébe. Ha szeretnétek..., persze némi juttatás fejében... - motyogta el a végét és fejben már a tenyerét dörzsölte.

A két alak egymásra nézett, biccentettek egymásnak, majd megragadták a blood elfet két oldalról és elhurcolták. Senki sem nézte furának ezt, gyakran megesik ilyen is. Viszont Zatillan kicsit megijedt.

\- Hé, hé... Hova visztek? - makogta döbbenten és kicsit elsápadva Zatillan.

\- Oda, akinek a fejébe bele kell kukkantanod - válaszolta a hatalmas termetű tauren.

\- Oh, az más - nyugodott meg az elhurcolt és hagyta, hogy vigyék, ahova akarják. Elhagyták a fővárost az Azsharába vezető úton át, majd ott egy megkötözött troll nőhöz vitték. Nem igazán rejtették el a nőt, mivel bárki láthatta, aki arra járt, de nem foglalkozott vele senki. Csak most ők hárman.

Letették a nővel szemben, majd a férfi mögé állva azonnal várták, hogy tegye a dolgát.

\- Maximum akkor teszek valamit, ha fizettek - emlékeztette őket, miközben kicsit jobban szemügyre vette a megkötözött alakot. Semmi különöset nem látott rajta, szokásos trollkék bőr, kék szem, szanaszét álló rózsaszín haj, valamint szakadtas ruhák, amik éppen azt takarják, amit kell. - Ő az, aki azt állítja magáról, hogy ember? - fordult a két Hordás felé. Azok válaszul biccentettek, majd az övükre erősített apró pénztartó tasakból aranyat halásztak elő és adták át neki.

\- De ha átmersz verni minket, garantáljuk, hogy kinyírunk, blood elf - figyelmeztette mogorván a tauren és nyomatékosításképpen jól mellkason bökte Zatillant.

\- Nem verlek át titeket, ne féljetek, amúgy se merném - kuncogott fel. - Nem szakosodtam semmilyen kasztra - magyarázta -, ezért véletlen sem akarnék packázni olyannal, aki velem ellentétben valamilyen kaszthoz tartozik. Egyébként - lépett a troll nő elé, leguggolt vele szemben és miközben őt nézte, a taurennek és az élőhalottnak magyarázott - lehet, bele fog halni, miközben átturkászom az agyát, de az információ, ami kell, mindenképpen meglesz - biztatta őket.

A nő szeme vagy a háromszorosára kerekedett, mikor meghallotta, hogy akár meg is halhat. Dehogy akart meghalni, bőven munkálkodott benne az élni akarás, mint minden élőlényben - kivéve, amelyikben nem.

\- Rendben - egyeztek bele azonnal, mire tekintetét a nő egyből rájuk kapta.

Zatillan elmosolyodott, majd kezét a troll fejére helyezte, akinek azon nyomban a szeme felakadt, a lélegzete elállt és rángatódzni kezdett. Ha nem állította volna magáról azt, hogy ember, akkor talán a szemlélődők tettek volna valamit, de így csak szenvtelenül figyelték a szenvedéseit.

Közben a blood elf férfi teste körül egy szemmel alig látható, éppen csak kivehető vékony, lila fény jelent meg, és ugyanez volt látható a nő fejénél is. Ennél több nem történt, legalábbis egy külső szemlélődő számára nem, viszont Zatillan számára annál több. Áramlott a rengeteg információ a fejébe, az emlékképek, amik mindent elárultak.

Andrew egy teljesen egészséges embernek született Zatillan számára teljesen ismeretlen bolygón, amit úgy neveztek, Föld. Azon belül egy Amerika nevű országnak egy New York nevezetű városában. Úgy nőtt fel, hogy szülei teljesen elkényeztették, mindent megadtak neki, így mikor egy játékmániája lett, amit ő csak WoW-nak nevezett, a legjobb gépet vették meg neki, a havi díjat fizették neki, mindent. Ő meg csak játszott, játszott, játszott.

A játékban maga Azeroth, a Horda, a Szövetség, minden benne volt, amiket itt is ismer, sőt, még olyanok is, amikről maximum legendaként hallott.

Azután folytatódott: a férfivá érett Andrew előtt elsötétült minden, majd egy troll nő testében ébredt.

Zatillan teljesen döbbenten vette le kezét a női testbe került férfi fejéről, aki holtan dőlt el, mint egy zsák szalma. A döbbenete még nem ért véget, ugyanis a test elkezdett valami apró, kék kockákra bomlani, felemelkedni a levegőbe, majd eltűnni. A blood elf gyorsan kapcsolt, ezen múlott talán minden: elkapta az egyik apró kockát és egy üvegcsébe helyezve lezárta azt és zsebre vágta.

Felállt, mély levegőt vett és a test hűlt helyét nézve kezdte el mesélni azt, amit látott.

\- Igazat beszélt. Létezik egy bolygó, amin csak emberek élnek, és ők minket csak egy játékon keresztül ismernek. Úgy nevezik, hogy World of Warcraft, vagy WoW, ha rövidítik. Beszippantotta a játék és idekerült - fogalmazta meg röviden és tömören a lényeget. Azután megfordult és a hitetlenkedőkre nézett. - Ha nem hiszitek, talán ennek a megszerzett kis valaminek a segítségével be tudom bizonyítani - vette elő az üvegcsét, amiben a többi kis kockával ellentétben megmaradt a kék kocka. - Ennek a segítségével. Csak nem tudom, hogy hogyan.


	3. Álom vagy valóság? Mi az igazság? Part 2

\- És mi van abban az üvegben? - mutatott az élőholt a blood elf kezében tartott üvegcsére. Fura egy helyzet volt ez számára, mert bár megélt sok érdekes helyzetet, mégis ez teljesen új volt neki. Más világból átszippantott itteniek testébe került emberek? Úgy hangzott számára, mint egy elcseszett estimese. Nem hitte el egyáltalán, nem volt ő, Krudor ilyen könnyen átverhető. Sajnos ez társáról, Bronkról nem mondhatta el. Ha a tauren fejét nem takarta volna a fejét teljesen eltakaró kendő, akkor tisztán kivehető lett volna, hogy csillogott szeme a gyerekes kíváncsiságtól.

\- Ezt még én magam se tudom - válaszolta Zatillan teljes természetességgel. Honnan a fenéből kellene, hogy tudja? - Majd most megvizsgálom és így kiderül minden, ennyire egyszerű - magyarázta úgy, mintha ez a létező legtermészetesebb lenne. Lehet, neki az volt, sőt még Bronknak is, de Krudornak egyáltalán nem. Magas volt ez neki, nem értett ezekhez. Zsivány volt, aki a főzéssel foglalatoskodott a leginkább meg némileg néha az alkímiával, ha olyan kedve volt. Igaz, az ritka alkalomnak számított.

A fekete hajú blood elf nem is várva meg az élőholt reakcióját az övére csatolt kis tatyóból előpakolászott olyan dolgokat, amik alapvetően nem férnének bele. Egy kisebb asztallap méretű fadarabot, arra különböző méretű és alakú üvegcséket pakolt, mellé vegyszereket és Krudor számára teljesen ismeretlen elektromos eszközöket.

Az teljesen rendben volt errefelé, meg Azeroth világában mindenütt, hogy egy pici táskából annyi mindent képesek elővenni, amik alapvetően nem férnének bele. Ezt hívják mágiának, pontosabban mágikus táskának, aminek a tárolóképessége képes az elképzelhetetlent is felülmúlni. Nem egyszer adódott rá példa, hogy hátasokat is rejtettek el benne, kisállatokat mindenféle fegyvert, felszerelést, tehát minden kacatot, amit csak bele voltak képesek préselni. Hova is tennék ezeket, ha nem létezne ez a mágikus táska? Mindenbizonnyal komoly bajban lennének a cuccok hurcolásával.

Az élőhalott furcsállkozva lépett Zatillan mögé és onnan figyelte, mit csinál. A kis üvegcsét valami zöld fényt kibocsájtó, apró elektronikus eszközzel átvilágította, majd a táskájából egy kicsi állványt vett elő, ami körülbelül egy gyertyatartóra emlékeztetett, annyi különbséggel, hogy pár piros, vélhetőleg elektromos vezeték lógott róla lefelé, amiknek a végén apró kis csipeszek voltak.

A blood elf elmosolyodott gúnyosan, mikor észlelte, hogy Krudor mögötte álldogál. Most megmutathatja a hitetlennek is, hogy mit tud, bár nem tudta, miképp álljon neki, de annyiban biztos volt, hogy ez a kis kék kocka valamiféle információt tárol a halottról, csak annak a megszerzésére, avagy megnézésére, valahogy mások számára való megmutatására alkalmas módot kellett találnia.

Két csipaszt az üvegcse oldalára erősített, kettő másik csipeszt pedig egy-egy átlátszó vegyszerbe helyezte. A maradékot meg a bal kezére. Ezután megint megjelent teste körül az a halványlila fény, ami látható reakciót váltott ki a kis kockából. Az körül is megjelent a fény, majd mintha elkezdett volna felbomlani, de a még picibbre felbomlott részecskéi nem tudtak az üvegcséből kiszabadulni, ezért újra egyesültek.

Ez kellett Zatilannak. Megtalálta a rést, amin keresztül hozzáférhet az információkhoz. Észrevette, hogy ez a kocka úgy működik, mint maga az atom, amit ugye a protonok, neutronok és elektronok alkotnak. Nem könnyű azt se megbolygatni, nem sikerült itt Azerothban senkinek, de látott valamit annak az Andrew emlékezetében, amiből kikövetkeztette, hogy jobb, ha nem tudják meg sosem. Azeroth érdekében.

Még egyszer a lila fény használatával szétválasztotta a kockát és nem várta meg, hogy eggyé váljon, hanem a szétbomlott kocka részeit sárgás fénnyel fogta közre és nem engedte, hogy szétváljanak. Ez a fény az ő képessége, ami nem tartozik egy kaszthoz sem, mivel ezt ő fejlesztette ki és ezáltal csak ő tudta, miképp, hogy kell használni. Az, hogy másoknak megtanítsa, eszébe se jutott.

Lassan a kis részecskékből különös, kék fény kezdett el áradni, először nem tűnt többnek némi füstnél, de a végén olyan alakzatot vett fel, mintha egy kivetített mozgófilmet látnának. Igaz, a filmet Azerothban nem ismerték, de volt szerencséje Zatillannak Andrew emlékezetéből ezt is megtudnia.

A képernyőn megjelent egy fiatal embernek a teste, amint a blood elf számára már ismerős szobában feküdt. Az volt Andrew holtteste.

Zatillan fejében kezdett valamiféle elmélet összeállni, amiben egyedüli kérdésként a miért maradt fent. Valami okból kifolyólag idekerültek az emberek, akik a két frakció fajai alakjába kerültek, majd, ha meghalnak, holtként kerülnek vissza saját világukba.

Krudor nem hitte el, amit lát. Úgy volt vele, biztos a blood elf csalja tőrbe, hogy ne ölje meg és megtarthassa a pénzt. De aztán, mikor a holthoz egy sikítozó idősebb asszony lépett oda és zokogva rázogatni kezdte, miközben a nevét kiabálta.

\- Ez most poén akar lenni? - kérdezte recsegős hangján cinikusan Krudor. Még mindig nem hitte el. Ennyi neki nem elég bizonyításnak.

Közben feltűnt neki, hogy Bronkot nem látja itt csodálni a blood elfet. körbenézett gyorsan és meglátta, hogy a tauren a nagy kíváncsiskodás közben szépen elaludt.

\- Na szép - forgatta meg lenézően sárgán izzó szemét. Némileg örült magában, hogy nem csodálja a blood elfet, nem akarta amolyan miért ne alapon, hogy az elf olyan nagyra legyen magával. Azzal viszont nem számolt, hogy aki a blood elfek közé tartozik, gyakran alapból el van telve magától. Persze, akad példa ennek ellenkezőjéről, ismer olyanokat, de hát az is olyan, hogy a kivétel erősíti a szabályt.

\- Nem poén, arra nem vagyok szakosodva - válaszolt nyugodtan Zatillan, de belül ott munkált benne az, hogy mindenképpen bebizonyítsa az élőholtnak, mit tud ő! Ezért is döntött úgy, hogy egy kis szívatással megismerteti a halott ember élettörténetét. - Az élholtak éreznek fájdalmat? - kérdezte ezt Krudor számára váratlanul.

\- Höh? - lepődött meg a kérdezett. Nem értette, miért kérdezi hirtelen ezt tőle az előtte ülő, de gyanakodóan válaszolt. - Igen, érzünk mi is fájdalmat, ha nem is olyan mértékben, mint az élők - mondta nem is titkolva gyanakvását.

\- Ez jó hír - mosolyodott el Zatillan, majd felugrott, az üvegcsét bal kezébe fogva - le se tojva azt, hogy a kezére és üvegcsére csippentett zsinóros állvány ott lógicál a levegőben - jobb kezét az élőhalott fejére tette és mielőtt az egyáltalán felfoghatta volna, mi a franc történt, iszonyú fejfájás közepette ömleni kezdtek a fejébe a halott emlékképei. Hiába akart mozdulni, képtelen volt. Nem a fájdalom zsibbasztotta le, hanem Zatillan, aki addig nem volt hajlandó elengedni, míg minden információ át nem ment Krudor agyába.

A fejfájás nem véletlen jelentkezett nála, mivel az, hogyha hirtelen hatalmas mennyiségű információval terhelik meg az agyat, az megterhelődik és bár befogadja az összes információt, eléggé erős fájdalmat okoz.

Mikor végül az elf elengedte Krudor fejét, az a fejét szorítva tántorgott hátra és gyilkolásra készen nézett a blood elfre, de egyben a tekintetében volt valami, ami hasonlított arra, ami egyenlő azzal, hogy hisz.

\- Ennél kellemesebb módja nem volt annak, hogy ezt a szart elhitesd velem?! - rótta meg dühösen a gúnyosan mosolygó Zatillant, aki erre csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Talán van. Talán nincs. - Ezzel visszafordult a cuccaihoz, amik mellé leguggolva elkezdte elpakolni őket. Nem foglalkozott a zsörtölődő élőholttal, hiszen az csak egy rakat rohadt hús és csonthalmaz, ami képes beszélni és gondolkodni. Nem nézte élőlénynek.

Krudor végül megunva a csak saját fejét még jobban fájdító idegeskedést leült a földre és elmerengett. Ha mindez igaz, hogy az emberek ide átkerültek, tenni kell vele valamit. Talán a legjobb lenne egyenes a Warcchiefhez fordulni, de az baromság lenne, amint elkezdené a mondandóját, páros lábbal rúgnák ki Orgrimmar nyüzsgő utcáira.

\- Mit lehetne ezzel tenni? - tette fel végül a kérdést hangosan. Időközben Zatillan mindent elpakolt és győzedelmesen nézte az élőholtat.

\- Nem egyértelmű? Be kell fogni mind vagy egyből leölni őket, hogy visszakerüljenek oda, ahova valóak. Ha Hodás testben is vannak, az elméjük ember. Ember meg csak ne férkőzzön be a Horda soraiba - magyarázta olyan odaadással, hogy Krudorban felmerült, talán valami nagyon nem stimmel ezzel a blood elffel. Nem mintha a többivel minden stimmelne, de ez kivételesen még igazi hazaszeretettel is beszélt arról, ami csak számára is menedék, akárcsak az élőholtaknak. Legalábbis Krudor így gondolta. - Mindenesetre a beazonosításukra szerintem ez a kocka elég lesz. Talán, ha Hordás testbe került embereknek a közelében lesz, lehet, reagálni fog rá valahogy. Majd teszteljük, biztos lesz még pár példány, akik egyből elmondják, hogy ők emberek, mások meg majd titkolják.

\- És ha nem... izél a kocka? - Nem tudta jól megfogalmazni a kérdést Krudor, ezért a végét inkább csak elmakogta. Szégyenben érezte magát emiatt kicsit.

\- Abban az esetben... - Itt kicsit elgondolkodott, erre még igazán ő sem tudta a választ. - Majd meglátjuk, hogy alakul, mindenesetre, amint valakiről bebizonyosodik, hogy ember, kivégezzük. Lehet, most csak ketten gondoljuk így, de majd talán a társad is, viszont hidd el, az emberutálat miatt többen is fognak a későbbiekben.

Zatillan már kész tervvel rendelkezett pár másodperc alatt. Igaz, nem volt kidolgozva, csak az alapja volt meg, de az majd időközben jön magától.

\- Hogy ne tűnjön fel senkinek, amit csinálunk, arénamestereknek álcázzuk magunkat. Így majd mindenkit, aki olyan, simán befoghatunk, majd megvizsgálhatunk - mondta gyorsan, meg sem várva, hogy a beszélgetőpartnere reagálhasson. - A Warchiefnek nem kell erről tudnia - tette hozzá gyorsan. - Benne vagy, élőholt? - nyújtotta végül a kérdezett személy felé a kezét nem kis undorodással, amit nem mutatott. Ezután biztos, hogy fél óráig sikálni fogja a kézfejét.

\- Benne, és a nevem Krudor - rázott kezet a blood elffel beleegyezően vigyorogva. A vigyor valami vicsornak hatott, de nem érdekelte. Az viszont igen, hogy ilyen baromságba miért megy bele? Ő se normális, az biztos. Társulni egy Hordát igazán szerető, kasztalan blood elffel, aki képes az elmékben kutakodni? Rossz döntés volt, de visszavonni nem igazán akarta, a becsülete nem engedte.


	4. Talán tényleg nem álom?

\- Ülj fel, te lány - biccentett Szabinának Zor'gluk, hogy a szekérre üljön fel. Egy választási lehetősége volt, hogy hova ültesse, az pedig a szekérhajtó melletti hely, aki a kodora felügyelt. Az ork testbe került lány elsőnek nem akart felülni, de aztán mikor körbenézve észrevette a különböző, szekér mellett járkáló zsoldosokat, inkább a történésekre magasról tevő tauren nő mellé ült le, aki aztán a megvénhedt harcos jelzésére egy pálcával rácsapott a kodo combjára, ami így azonnal, lassú, de biztos tempójával megindult. Zor'gluk mellettük sétált. Néha odapislantott a számára igencsak különös ork lányra, de közben az útra, a zsoldosokra és még a négy foglyukra is felügyelt.

Az egyik fogoly, a gnóm zsivány, akinek a nevét nem sikerült megtudnia, nagyon fészkelődött. Meg volt kötözve a ketrecben, tehát a kiszabadulás elég nehezen ment volna neki.

\- Te, téged Szabinának hívnak? - Végül sikerült úgy mozgolódnia, hogy Szabina közelébe kerüljön.

A kérdés hallatán a kérdezett meglepve fordult hátra.

\- Igen, miért?

Zor'gluk fülelt. Kíváncsi volt, mi sül ki belőle.

\- Az én nevem Thomas, éppen wowoztam, mikor aztán itt találtam magam így - mutatott önmagára, majd a kopasz fejére és a jellegzetes zsivány ruhájára. - Olyan, mint egy álom, de ahhoz nem túl valószerű? Kishíján kinyírt az az ork, akivel az előbb beszéltél, és nem úgy tűnik, mintha nem igazi lenne. Oké, mindig ezt kívántam, hogy valaha bekerüljek a wow világába, de nem ilyen módon - regélte még lélegzetet sem véve.

Meglepően jól bírta ahhoz képest, hogy a tüdeje elég apró lehetett ebben a piciny testben. Izgatottság ült ki rá, Szabina sejtette, miért, hiszen ő is izgatott lett. Más is van itt az álmában? Vagy talán mégse álom? Az baromság.

\- Ez biztos csak egy álom - motyogta a lány halványan mosolyogva. Nyugtatóan beszélt a fiúhoz, pedig talán őt is kellett volna, hogy valaki nyugtassa, tekintve, hogy körülbelül hasonlóak kavaroghattak a fejében, mint a gnómnak.

\- Nem, ez nem álom - csóválta meg a fejét Thomas. - Ha álom lenne, nem halhatnánk meg! De én láttam meghalni olyanokat, akik ugyanazt élték át, mint én! - emelte fel a hangját idegesen és némileg vádlóan. Hogy lehet, hogy valaki nem képes felfogni ezt? Ennek az egésznek a súlyosságát? Ő látta, tudja, mi lesz a sorsa, meg fog halni és bizonyára holtként visszakerülni.

\- Ha nem álom, miért beszéljük ugyanazt a nyelvet? - kérdezett vissza lenézően a lány. - A neved alapján valami angol lehetsz, vagy legalábbis olyan helyen élhetsz, ahol angolul beszélnek és angol neveket használnak. Én magyar vagyok - magyarázta. Eddig ilyenen nem tudott elgondolkodni, hiszen mióta felébredt, csak az orkkal beszélt, tehát ő természetesnek vette, hogy érti az ork nyelvét. Azt hitte, ő orkul beszél. Most mégis egy gnómmal társalog, aki elviekben angol lehet, és se egy gnóm, se egy angol nem tud orkul, az más, hogy ő se. - Nem hinném, hogy majd te pont a magyart beszéled, vagy én az angolt, de azt se, hogy majd itt mindenki keni-vágja az ork nyelvet... vagy... - Itt megakadt. Rájött, hogy ez bonyolultabb, mintsem, hogy csak úgy fejből összevissza beszéljen erről. Zavartan elhallgatott.

\- Na, ugye. Nem is olyan egyszerű itt a dolog, mint hitted, mi? - Most a gnóm, avagy nevén nevezve Thomas beszélt lenézően és egyben győzedelmesen. - Bizonyára senki anyanyelvét nem beszéljük a Földről, hanem valami itteni, közös nyelvet, amiről nem is tudjuk, hogy az, mert hát... valamiért ezt beszéljük mi is.

Szabina erre már nem válaszolt. Visszafordult és maga elé nézett. Félt, hogy mi lesz, ha meghal, mi lesz vele? Mi lesz a testével? Félt a fájdalomtól, az ismeretlentől, mindentől, ami csak a halállal kapcsolatos. Nem ismerte semmilyen formában sem ezt, minden rokona, testvére, szülei egészségesen éltek, nem kellett még megismerkednie a halállal. Most mégis, hogy felmerült ez, egyenesen úgy, hogy akár bármikor pont ő halhat meg. Hosszú ideje játszott már a wow-val, ezáltal tudta, hogy nem olyan nehéz meghalni itt.

Tekintetét a csendben sétáló ork harcosra emelte. Vajon mennyi ide kerültet ölhetett meg? De lehet, nem is került ide senki, csak egy nagyon élethű álma van. Mégis, mi van, ha esetleg a gnómnak van igaza?

Szabina nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit higgyen és mit nem, olyan zavaros volt neki ez az egész.

Zor'gluk elmerengett ezen az előbbi különös beszélgetésen. Másik világból itteniek testébe került valakik? Így még érthető is lenne számára némileg az ork lány barna bőre, a fura neve és az, hogy álmot hajtogatott állandóan. Valamint az is, hogy pár megölt szövetségbelis miért vált apró, kis kék kockákká haláluk után és tűntek el.

Ezzel mindenáron valamit kezdeni akart. Talán a legjobb az lesz, ha magával a Warchieffel tárgyal erről, hiszen ilyen ügyben ő nem dönthet, ez pedig sokkal jelentősebb dolog, mintsem, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja.

Tayu' kezében a bebugyolált csecsemővel igyekezett minél távolabb kerülni minden olyan területtől, ami a Horda vagy a Szövetség által birtokoltnak számított. Megbeszélte bátyjával, hogy nem fog erről senkinek sem szólni, de cserébe azonnal el kellett hagynia nemcsak Durotart, hanem a Horda egész területét. Ha egy embergyermekkel találják, valószínűleg árulás vádjával helyben megölnék, meg sem várva, hogy elmagyarázza, de meg is várnák valamiért, akkor sem értenék meg. Zaljek sem tudta teljes egészében megérteni, hiszen az ilyet csak az tudja érteni és átérezni, aki maga is hasonló helyzetben van.

Zaljek egy ideig elkísérte, de azután visszatért, hogy megölje a maradék skorpiót, amelyek túl közel merészkedtek a kicsiny faluhoz. Hamar végzett vele, már a javát leölte, mielőtt a húgával az a bizonyos beszélgetése lett volna. Miután ezzel kész lett, elindult vissza az Echo Szigetekre, ahol jelenleg lakott. Azelőtt régebben egyedül, magányosan éldegélt Durotar egy teljesen lakatlan részén, de ez azóta változott, családja lett és mivel nekik jót akart, ezért visszaköltözött a Szigetekre velük.

Néha úgy érezte, nagyon megbánta a döntését. Se a fia, se a lánya nem foglalkozott vele, pedig szeretett volna gyermekeivel lenni, de egyetlen hiba, amit pár éve követett el, elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy az addig nagyon jó viszonya azzal a kettővel teljesen semmisé legyen és mint idegenek, úgy sétáljanak el egymás mellett.

Ahhoz, hogy Sen'Jin Faluból a Szigetekre jusson, át kellett oda úsznia, mert máshogy nehézkesen tudott volna odajutni.

Ám még ezt is megbánta, mivel alighogy átért, máris olyat látott, amit bár tudta, hogy fog, mégsem akart. A lánya, Nelina éppen egy számára ismeretlen troll fiúval ölelkezett. Alapvetően nem foglalkozna ezzel, de ekkor benne olyan erős gyűlölet és féltékenység lángolt fel, mint még soha. Mikor látta lányát másokkal játszani, olyankor is érezte ezt, de az semmi sem volt a mostanihoz képest. Mással bezzeg tud foglalkozni, szóba állni, vele meg nem? Oké, megtudta érteni, miért teszi ezt a lánya, de fájt neki. Nagyon-nagyon fájt. Ami talán, ha kicsit gyengébb idegzetű lett volna, könnyeket is csalt volna a szemébe, de szerencsére ezzel nem kellett számolnia. Ugyanis a gyűlölet erősebb volt ennél.

Ökölbe szorította kezét, majd felhúzta orrát és sértődötten arrébb vonult. Nem tudta, miért teszi, de ehhez volt kedve. Megsértődött.

Ő is csak egy apa volt, aki szerette a lányát és fájt neki, hogy ez fordítva nem így van.

Lihegve állt a véres hulla előtt, végre kezdett kitisztulni a feje és rájött, mit is tett. A dwarf nő vére még folyt ki az oldalán tátongó sebből, kezében még a troll letört bal agyarát szorongatta, amit letört és ami miatt végül a veszte is lett.

Fepela volt az egyik legjobb aréna harcosa Zaljeknek, aki mint legjobb haverja, Zor'gluk is, arénamester volt. Nem arénáztatott olyan sok Szövetségbelist, már mielőtt Orgrimmarba hozta volna őket, jól kiszűrte mindet. Nem ölte meg a selejtet, inkább eladta. Természetesen, ha olyanról volt szó, ő is vett arénaharcost, hiszen az később kamatozhat. Így jutott hozzá az ember mágushoz, Joycéhez, aki, mint később megtudta, igen érdekes utat járt meg, mire pont hozzá került. Erős volt a nő, ezért nem restellt kiadni érte több pénzt.

Még egy worgen druidot is így vett, habár annak a története fele annyira sem érdekes, mint a nőé, vagy az ember harcosé, aki imádott arénaharcos lenni és önszántából is itt maradt.

Ezek hárman voltak eleinte a harcosai, később Fepela is hozzájuk került, csak egy kis bibi akadt: a nő terhes volt. Így, nem sokkal Zaljekhez kerülése után szült. Természetesen a troll nem akart felnevelni egy ellenség kölykét sem, ezért nem meglepő módon úgy döntött, megöli. Viszont, erre a fiát kérte meg.

Itt vesztette el a kapcsolatát a fiával, hiába szeretett az akkor még négy éves troll kölyök harcolni, meg minden álma az volt, hogy minél több ellenséget öljön, ez nem vezette még rá őt, hogy egy olyan újszülöttet megöljön, aki semmiről sem tehet. Úgy volt vele, ha felnő, elég lesz akkor.

Így hát Zaljek maga ölte meg a csecsemőt ott helyben az arénaharcosai szeme láttára. Sajnos nem volt tudatában, hogy ezzel többet is elvesztett, mint amit a későbbiekben tudott. A mágus nő ugyanis szerette a trollt, mert az jól bánt velük, nem bántotta őket. A nőben ekkor összetört minden, mikor látta, mire vetemedett az addig egészen visszafogott Zaljek.

De itt még-még tudott volna remélni, ám a dwarf nő ezt nem tűrhette. Látta gyermekét meghalni és nem számított neki semmi, csakhogy bosszút álljon érte, ha kell, az élete árán is. Kitört a ketrecből, nekiugrott a trollnak, akinek a bal agyarát letörte. Ekkor kapott Zaljek vérszemet és az épp agyarával teljes erővel oldalba döfte Fepelát, belemélyesztette teljesen, amibe seperc alatt belehalt a nő.

Lihegve lehajította a földre.

A háttérből mindeközben egy aprócska, két éves troll lány figyelte az eseményeket. Benne is, mint a bátyjában és a mágus nőben, összetört valami. Képtelen volt többé apaként, vagy csak rokonaként is tekinteni arra, aki ezt művelte.

Felemelte kezét, egy pillanatra fehéres füst vette körbe, majd miután az elült, helyén egy sötétkék farkas állt felhúzott orral, enyhén vicsorogva. Szeme egésze világoskéken izzott, testén a Darkspear és a Zandalari trollok vegyes mintája volt látható sárgás színben.

Maga Zaljek nem tartozott teljesen a Darkspear trollok közé tartozó. Édesanyja az egyik legősibb troll törzs, a Zandalari tagja volt, édesapja pedig egy Darkspear troll volt. Így hát ő csak félig tagja a törzsnek, ami a kinézetén is meglátszott. A Darkspear trollok közül kitűnt az enyhén lilás bőrével, a magasságával és kicsit a testfelépítése is vaskosabb volt, mint a többi itteni trollnak. Ezért ő egy örök különcnek számított, bár némileg mégis sikerült már beilleszkednie, ám ennek ellenére, örült neki, hogy gyermekei már semmit nem örököltek tőle, ami emlékezteti őt a Zandalari származásra.

Morogva figyelte az ölelkezőket, akik észre sem vették a rájuk vicsorgó farkast, mintha megszűnt volna körülöttük a világ. Talán úgy is érezték a szerelmesek és talán emiatt nem észlelték az őket figyelő, izzó szempárt.

Nem sokáig maradt ez így, felhúzta az orrát, mint valami nagy nemes és peckesen lépegetve, duzzogva elsétált. Megfogadta magában, az az ismeretlen troll férfi, aki a lányát ölelgeti, még megbánja, hogy hozzá is ért valaha a lányához.

Hamar abba kellett ezt hagynia, mivel amerre mehetett, az egyedül a víz volt, tehát kiúszott vissza Sen'Jin Faluba. Nem változott vissza, hanem továbbra is sértődötten vonult el a falu mellett, majd végig hosszábban egész Durotaron, mígnem kilyukadt oda, ahol híd vezet át a Barrensbe. Egyet gondolt, átlépdelt rajta, majd haladt tovább nyílegyenesen. Vagyis pontosabban haladt volna, ha egy konvoj nem állja útját.

Egyből felismerte a szekér mellett sétáló vén orkot, így minden jel nélkül odabattyogott, felugrott a szekérhajtó tauren mellett üldögélő ork nő mellé és továbbra is duzzogva meredt maga elé.

Talán az érkezése csak a négy fogolyt és a barna bőrű orkot lepte meg. Mindenki más teljesen természetesnek vette, hogy egy kék, izzó szemű farkas csak úgy felugrik a szekérre.

Zor'gluk csak egy pillantást vetett a farkas alakban lévő Zaljekre, majd annak testtartására és már tudta, hogy valamin megint behisztizett. Így szokott a troll hisztizni, hogy farkassá alakulva elvonul, majd ha úgy alakul néha, nála köt ki, mint most is.

Elmosolyodott.

\- Min hisztizel már, Zaljek? - kérdezte a farkastól, amire attól egy halk mordulást kapott válaszul. Tehát nem volt kedve beszélgetni.

A név hallatán ketten is felkapták a fejüket. Az ember mágus, Joyce Haden és a worgen druid, Allen Siyoth. Egyből felismerték a nevet, ő volt az, aki jó pár éve az arénamesterük volt, aki megölte a dwarf nőt. Egyszerre örültek, hogy valaki ismerősről hallhatnak, de féltek is. Nem tudták, most mi vár rájuk. Vajon véletlen, hogy Zaljek itt van? Nem tudták eldönteni, de sokat mondóan egymásra néztek és elmosolyodtak.

Minden rossz ellenére még kedvelték Zaljeket.


	5. Ha már engem viszel, vidd őt is!

Az út további részében senki sem szólalt meg, mindannyian gondolataikba merülve várták, hogy Orgrimmarba érjenek. Az már már kérdés, hogy ezt mennyire is szerették volna a foglyok, de nekik beleszólásuk egy cseppnyi sem volt, inkább örültek annak, hogy még élnek, és remélték, hogy egy ideig még így is marad, ha kell, akkor mások élete árán. Legalábbis ezt döntötték el magukban. Az élni akarás elég sok mindent képes kihozni mindenkiből.

Mindössze ketten voltak, akik úgy-ahogy figyelték a tájat a már-már kísérteties csend közben. A tauren nő és Szabina. Az előbbi amiatt, hogy a szekeret biztonságban, biztosan eljuttassa a fővárosba, az utóbbi meg egyszerűen azért, mert a sok Hordás mellett némileg feszültnek érezte magát. Lehet, hogy a külseje miatt teljesen közéjük tartozónak tűnt, de belül továbbra is a Szövetséghez tartozott. Mivel úgy alakult, hogy nem egy orknak néz ki, a Hordában kellett maradnia. Nem örült neki, de míg nem tudják meg, hogy ő egy ember igazából, talán nincs veszélyben.

A Barrenset és Durotart egy híd köti össze, ami alatt nem meglepő mód egy folyó folyik - mi más folyhatna ott? Áthaladtak ezen, majd a kicsit vizes, kicsit dombos, kicsit skorpiókban és kis húsevő dínókban bővelkedő részen kellett úgy átvánszorogtatni a szekeret, hogy minden megmaradjon, illetve senki se haljon meg. Erre a célra bérelte fel a zsoldosokat Zor'gluk, így míg ők a veszélyes tényezőket pusztították, a szekér biztonságos átjuttatása egy normálisabb részre a tauren, Norta feladata volt, aki ebben jártas lévén gond nélkül kivitelezett.

A szekér gond nélkül eljutott Durotar egy olyan részére, ahol más sincsen, csak a kiszáradt vörös föld és az enyhén sárgás út. Ezután már egyszerű és rövid út vezetett Orgrimmarhoz. Már távolról láthatták a hatalmas vaskaput, a kitűzött Hordás zászlókat, hogy aki esetleg nem tudná, az is tisztában legyen vele, hogy ez bizony ízig-vérig az ő területük, az ő városuk, otthonuk.

A vörös alapon fekete mintás zászló minden szél híján céltalanul lógott a falakról, az egyetlen, ami néha meglebegtette, az a különböző repülő állatok szárnyai által keltett enyhe szélörvény volt. Ezeken általában egy-egy Hordás ült, bár néha akadt olyan, hogy önmaguktól repkedtek összevissza.

Ahogy egyre közeledtek a város falaihoz, amiket kiszáradt, kiszikkadt sziklák vettek körbe, úgy lettek egyre nyugodtabbak. Észre sem vették, hogy egy kis feszültség mindannyiukban ott volt, míg az otthonuktól távol tartózkodtak, de így, ahhoz közeledve ez kezdett elmúlni.

Ennek ellenkezőjét érezték teljesen a foglyok és az ork testbe került lány is. Számukra a totális elveszést az jelentette, ha a kapun belülre kerülnek. Nem reménykedtek már ennek ellenkezőjéről, az elfogásuk utáni első napokban ez el is múlt, senkinek sem jutott eszébe a segítésükre sietni, így szép lassan feladtak minden reményt. Itt, a célnál meg már csak jobban megerősödött ez bennük, hogy nekik annyi. Hiába maradnak életben, az már nem ugyanaz. Úgy tartja egy mondás pár kelleténél jóval betojibb Szövetségbelisnél: "Ki belépsz Orgrimmarba, hagyj fel minden reménnyel!" Mármint, ha nem Hordás az ember.

Ám az egyszerre várt és nem várt belépést kicsit belassította valami. Vagyis valaki.

Ez akkor tűnt fel az elbambultaknak, mikor már egy ideje nem mozdult a szekér.

A foglyok a már-már el is feledett reményt kezdték érezni. Felmerült bennük, talán valaki mégis a segítségükre sietett?

A gnóm férfi és Szabina voltak csak szkeptikusak e téren. Ugyan már, ki a fene jönne az egyik legveszélyesebb helyre, ki a fene kockáztatná az életét pár névtelen senkiért és miért pont itt Orgrimmarnál, mikor számtalan lehetősége adódott volna, míg ettől a helytől messze voltak. Baromság. Itt valami másról van szó.

Körbenéztek és meglátták, amint Zor'gluk egy fekete hajú blood elffel veszekedik, amit a külzaj miatt nem hallottak tisztán. Pár szót eltudtak csípni, de azt nem tudták mihez kötni, hogy miről is van szó, mihez kapcsolódóan mondták azt, így kénytelenek voltak várni.

\- Ez van mindig, ha valakinek valami kínja támad- szólalt meg hirtelen Norta kellemesen mély, nőies hangján. Szabinában felmerült egy kérdés ezzel kapcsolatban. Miért nem tudta, hogy a taureneknek ilyen gyönyörű hangjuk van? Aztán meg is adta magának a kérdésére a választ: azért, mert soha az életben nem vitt egyetlen Hordás karaktert sem.

A lány mindig is imádta a játékban, hogy minden faj női és férfi egyedének van külön hangja. Nem egyet imádott, szinte beletudott zúgni egy-két hangba, amiről tudta, hogy igazából nem is az adott faj adott egyede mondja azt, hanem valamilyen szinkronszínész, de nem érdekelte, akkor is a karakterhez kapcsolta mindig.

Most jött rá, hogy rengeteg mindent kihagyott azzal, hogy mennyire is ellene volt a Hordának. Talán, ha egyszer hazajut, ki fogja próbálni.

Ajkán egy keserű mosoly jelent meg. Ha hazajut, mert lehet, hogy nem fog tudni. Létezik rá egyáltalán mód? Annyit tud, hogy ez már biztosan a valóság, legalábbis elhitte azt, amit a gnóm mondott és ez alapján gondolkodott már, amiről nem is tudta, milyen helyesen tette.

\- Mindig? Milyen... kínjai támadhatnak valakinek? - kérdezte félénken, tartozkodóan a szekérhajtótól. Egyszerre volt bűntudata, hogy mennyire elítélte a Hordát annak ellenére, hogy semmit sem tudott róla, csak amit hallott másoktól, az meg, most jött rá, hogy elég kevés.

\- Leginkább üzlettel kapcsolatosok, néha fogadás, meg hasonló baromságok. Ezek miatt órákig képesek feltartóztatni minket, szegény kodo meg a végére már alig bír itt egy helyben lenni, mikor haladna - mesélte.

Szabina érezte a nő hangjából, hogy szívén viseli a hatalmas állat sorsát, amit nem csodált, hiszen köztudottan a kodok voltak a taurenek fő hátasai.

A játékban minden fajnak volt külön egy hozzájuk tartozó hátasuk, mint például a taureneknek a kodo. Sorban haladva a következők voltak: az embereknek ló, a dwarfoknak, avagy másnéven a törpéknek kecske, a gnómoknak robotcsirke, a night elfeknek egy kardfogúakra hasonlító óriásmacska, a draenei-oknak elefánt, a worgeneknek pedig... ló. Ezek a Szövetségben lévő fajok, akik képesek az ugyanezen frakciókban levők hátasait kitanulni, ahogy szokták mondani.

A Hordában is ugyanez volt a helyzet, csak a hátasok természetesen nem ugyanazok voltak. Így az orkoknak farkasuk, az élőholtaknak egyfajta élőholt lovuk, a taureneknek ugye kodójuk, a trolloknak raptoruk, a blood elfeknek röpképtelen, díszes óriás madaruk, a goblinoknak pedig kis motoruk van.

Szabina nem tudta mindegyiknek a pontos nevét, csak az ő meglátása szerint nevezte el őket.

\- Szerinted mit akarhat az elf? - tette fel következő kérdését a lány, hangjában nem rejtett megvetéssel. Tudta jól, hogy a Hordán belül is sokan lenézték a blood elfeket, így nem is állt szándékában titkolni az ezzel kapcsolatos érzéseit. Hiába fogadta meg magában, hogyha hazajut, fog Hordással is lenni, ennek ellenére az ellenérzéseit nem tudta egyről a kettőre csak úgy elvetni.

\- Fene tudja - vonta meg a vállát Norta. - Ki tudhatja, hogy kinek mi a szándéka? - mosolyodott el a nő. Költői kérdésnek szánta, így visszafordult menetirányba és a szekérhúzó kodot figyelte.

Szerencsére, nem kellett olyan sokat várni, hogy kiderüljön, mit akar az őket a haladásban megállító férfi, akinek időközben a két társa, Krudor és Bronk előkerült. Nem szóltak semmit, csak álltak némán, figyelték az eseményeket. Lealjasodni nem akartak, hiába fúrta az oldalukat a kíváncsiság, nagyobb ennél a büszkeség.

\- Nem kell soká' várni, Norta - vetette oda mintegy mellékesen Zor'gluk a nagy eszmecsere közepette a várakozó taurennek, aki nem válaszolt rá, csak egykedvűen megrántotta a vállát.

Ezután még pár szót váltott a fekete hajú elffel, majd annak társaságában a ketrecek felé vette az irányt. Nem mondtott ő sem semmit, láthatóan nem volt ínyére ez a dolog, de mégis belement, hogy megszabaduljon a hülye elftől, aki számára sok-sok baromságot beszélt. Nem is emiatt ment bele ebbe az egészbe, hanem egy őt is foglalkoztató dolgot említett a beszélgetőpartnere, méghozzá azt, hogy akik máshonnan emberként kerülnek ide, halálukkor apró, kék kockákká válva tűnnek el, mint a kámfor. Látott ő is ilyet és a végső dolog pont ez volt, ami a beleegyezésbe vezette. Úgyse kedvelte az embereket.

\- Pár perc lesz, nem kell aggódni - mondta megnyugtató hangján Zatillan, kis táskájából elővéve az üvegcsét. - Csak ezt ellengetem a ketrecek mellett és kész, mentem is, mármint, ha olyan az eredmény, amit remélek, hogy nem az - magyarázta mosolyogva. Kicsit félt, hogy esetleg messze nem az lesz az eredmény, amit remél, de próba-szerencse. És ő próbál, reméli, szerencséje is lesz.

Többen is eme kijelentése után elég furán néztek rá, hiába tudták már régóta, hogy ez az elf messze nem százas, megtudta őket még lepni. Mindenesetre a közelben lévőket is érdekelni kezdte a dolog, ezért közelebb mentek a szekérhez, hogy figyeljék a fejleményeket.

Így hát a blood elf megkezdte a szekér körüli körbejárást, feltartva az üvegcsét, aminek tartalma láttán nagyon rossz érzés fogta el a gnóm testbe került embert. Tudta, mi az, de azt nem, hogy mi a cél vele.

Szabina eközben értetlenül figyelt, nem tudta felfogni, mi folyik itt, de egy enyhe rossz érzés, ami talán a női megérzés, jelen volt nála is.

A kis kocka az üvegcsében, mikor a gnóm mögé került, elkezdett vörösen izzani.

\- Bingó! - vigyorodott el ijesztően elégedetten Zatillan. Bevált az elképzelése, valóban úgy történt, ahogy remélte. Örömhullám járta át a testét, ugrálni támadt kedve, mégis visszafogta magát és inkább az őt lassú léptekben követő vén ork felé fordult. - Ez egy más világból származó ember, Zor'gluk! - jelentette ki magabiztosan.

Thomas, a gnóm egyszerre érezte úgy, hogy eltűnik a lába alól a talaj és forogni kezd vele a világ, miközben minden elsötétül előtte. Rájöttek ilyen egyszerűen. Rettegett ettől, mert volt egy sejtése, mit tennének vele a Hordások, és most ez valóra vált. Nem tudta elhinni, nem akarta elhinni.

Végül, miután kicsit visszatért a látása, bár félelme nem enyhült, egyenes az őt elkerekedett szemmel bámuló Szabina szemébe nézett. Nem kellett szólnia, a lány most talán mindent kitudott olvasni abból az egy pillantásból. Vége. Halál. Nem mondott mást a tekintetével, csak ezt.

\- Most ez komoly? - Zor'gluk nem tudta elhinni, amit most látott és hallott. Az egyik foglya is egy ilyen emberke? Most komolyan akkor emiatt veszítsen némi pénzt?

Felsóhajtott, megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ez baromság - jelentette ki, de hajlamos volt elhinni azt, amit Zatillan állított, mivel az utóbbi időben sok furcsasággal találkozott -, de hiszek neked - tette hozzá halkan.

Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor az ütő is megállt nemcsak Thomasban, de Szabinában is. Mindketten szinte csalódva emelték tekintetüket az ork harcosra. Talán vártak tőle valamit, hogy ennyire egyszerűen ne hagyja elhitetni önmagával az igazságot, talán valami mást, amit még ők sem tudtak.

\- Akkor a legjobb lesz, ha átadod őt nekünk. Megfogadtuk, hogy minden ilyet megölünk, az emberek csak ne olvadjanak be a Horda sorai közé! Semmi helyük itt! - A blood elf teljesen beleélte magát, hévvel, szenvedéllyel, hazaszeretettel beszélt erről az egészről, ami mint nem is olyan régen a két társát, most a többieket is meglepte. Nem gyakran hallani ilyet pont egy elftől.

\- Nem. Eladom inkább - ellenkezett mindenféle hezitálás nélkül Zor'gluk. - Ha már megdolgoztam azért, hogy elfogjam, akkor legyen is meg annak a jutalma. Ha megakarod ölni, vedd meg. Ha nem veszed, nem viszed, ilyen egyszerű - folytatta határozottan. Látszott rajta, hogy nem hajlandó az álláspontjától eltávolodni.

Ebben a pillanatban kicsit kezdett reménykedni a túlélés esélyében Thomas, de mielőtt beleélhette volna magát, jött a kiábrándító válasz az elf szájából:

\- Jó, megveszem.

Ekkor állt meg igazán az ütő a gnómban, a levegőt is elfelejtette venni, szeme elkerekedett, majdhogynem könnyek lepték be. A félelem hidegsége cikázott át mindenén, jelezvén, hogy ez még mindig nem egy rohadt álom. És ebből már Szabina is rájöhetett. Apropó, Szabina.

A félelem mellett egy elég rossz emberi tulajdonság ütötte fel a fejét Thomasban: ha ő elhull, hulljon más is. Bosszú, nem tudta, miért, csak ezt kívánta valami ott legbelül. Ha neki fáj, fájjon másnak is.

\- Ha már engem viszel, vidd Szabinát is, ő is ember! - kiáltott fel és hogy ne kérdezgessék, ki az a Szabina, az őt már könnyes szemmel néző ork nőre mutatott, aki nem tudta elhinni, hogy oktalanul így elárulja őt valaki, aki ugyanúgy járt, mint ő. Nem éppen össze kellene ilyen elcseszett helyzetben tartaniuk? Nem az lenne az első, a legfontosabb? És mint valami hülye filmben, az egyik az élete árán is védené a másikat?

\- Miért? - A lány csak tátogta a kérdést, hangot nem adott ki, Thomas mégis értette. És ekkor jött rá arra, hogy talán nem kellett volna, de már késő.

Az információra harapva az üvegcsével Zatillan Szabinához lépett, akinél ugyanaz játszódott le a kis kockánál, mint a gnómnál.

\- Igen, ő is valóban ember - mondta Zor'gluk nem kis csalódására. Nem örült neki, hogy az orkokat is beszennyezik ezek az emberi aljadékok. Képesek elárulni egymást, csak azért, mert ha az egyik bukik, bukjon a többi is, nehogy valakinek jó legyen. Undorító. És ő még egy ilyennek segített. Megcsóválta a fejét. Nehezen hitte el ezt is, de a tények magukért beszéltek és ezek alapján legalább teljes lett a kép előtte. Értette már a számára fura dolgokat Szabina felől, illetve a nem is olyan régi párbeszédét a gnómmal. Minden beillett a képbe. Egyedül a Miért? maradt megválaszolatlan.

\- Vidd. Érte nem is kell fizetned - motyogta halkan, fejét elfordítva. Nem akart rá se nézni a lányra, aki felől már-már úgy érezte, hogy az szinte elárulta őt. Vagy inkább az ork nő, nem a belebújt emberlány.

\- Szuper - mosolygott továbbra is a blood elf, majd a táskájából némi aranyat előhalászva az ork harcos kezébe nyomta, mintegy jelezve számára, hogy ideje átadnia a gnómot, hogy kivégezze.

\- Nem teheted ezt, Zor'gluk! - kiáltott fel mindenki meglepődésére Szabina. - Nem ártottam neked semmit, miért adsz mégis oda ennek, hogy megöljön?! - Hangja hisztérikusan csengett, ami a biztos halál tudata miatt vált ilyenné. A válasz viszont elhallgattatta a lányt.

\- Te csak kussolj és ne szennyezd tovább az orkok dicső vérét, hülye ember!


End file.
